fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Element Pretty Cure
Element Pretty Cure is fanmade Pretty Cure series by MoonlightTruth. It's themes are Elements and Music. Story The Element Kingdom, small kingdom always lived in peace. One day the Queen felt that danger is coming closer. It was king of DarkElement Kingdom. Queen used all of her powers to protect Element Kingdom and now she is sleeping and protecting kingdom. Before that she send two fairies Burning and Hikari to find Pretty Cure. The servants of DarkElement Kingdom king are colecting DarkElement enrgy fo king and everytime they give him enrgy he grows stronger until he would be able to went in Element Kingdom and Pretty Cure have to stop him. Characters Pretty Cure Arite Rei/Cure Truth - 'Rei is 14 years old Middle School girl. She is also famous singer and a lot of people love her. Rei is friendly girl, that loves to help others. She is great at sports and studying. She has got light brown hair and blue eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Truth. Her powers are light and feelings. Introduction: ''Shining Melody Light. Cure Truth! '' '' 'Yamakato Tarika/Cure Firey - '''Tarika is 14 years old Middle School girl an Rei's best friend. She is great at sports and is in Volleyball team. She loves talking and quickly find firends. She has got short red hair and orange eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Firey. Her powers are fire and thunder. Introduction: ''Burning Fire Ball. Cure Firey. '' Tsukino Kasumi/Cure Watery - '''Kasumi is 15 years old Middle School girl. She is kind and quiet girl. She loves reading books and is great at studying. She has got long black hair and green eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Watery and her powers are water and ice. Introduction: ''The trusting heart of water. Cure Watery. '' '''Mizuno Haruka/Cure Earth - '''Haruka is 13 years old Middle school girl and is youngest in group. She is ok at studying and sports and great at cooking. Her parents own restaurant and she sometimes helps them. She has got blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Earth and her powers are Plants and Nature. Introduction: ''The happy earth of future. Cure Earth. 'Tsukikage Momoko/Cure Air - '''Momoko is 16 years old High school girl and is oldest in the group. She is great at studying and sports. She came from Element kingdom with Chan. She is quiet and serius. She rearly smiles. She is often worried about Element Kingdom and Queen but latter, thanks to Rei and other she was able to realx more and she became happier. She has violet hair and eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Air. Her powers are air and wind. Introduction: ''The mysterius wind of hope. Cure Air. Mascots 'Burning - '''Burning is lion like mascot. He ends his sentences with - ring. '''Hikari -' Hikari is bunny like mascot. She ends her sentences with - kari. '''Chan - '''Chan is wolf like mascot. She ends her sentences with - chan. '''Elementaris - '''Elementarises are small mascots (like fairy tones from suite and pickruns from fresh) that helps Pretty Cure to transform and gives them other powers. Villains '''King Dark Element - '''He is the main villain of the series. '''Flamenen - '''He can control fire and lightning and his biggest rival from cures is Cure Firey. '''Aquarin - '''She can control water and snow and her biggest rival from cures is Cure Watery. '''Plantaria - '''She can control plants and nature and her biggest rival from cures is Cure Earth. '''Winderia - '''She can control air and wind and her biggest rival from cures is Cure Air. '''Abalia - '''He can control darkness and shadow and his biggest rival from cures is Cure Truth. '''Es - '''Es is the most powerful of all king's servants. She can control all of the powers that other five can.7 '''Elementaria - '''This season monsters Items '''Melody Module - '''Melody Module is this season's transformation item. It's a lot like Cure Module from suite pretty cure. Elementaris also help them with transforming just like fairy tones did in suite. Locations '''Melody Town - '''Melody town is the town where the girls live. '''Element Kingdom - '''Element kingdom is place where Fairies and Momoko came from. '''DarkElement Kingdom - '''DarkElement Kingdom is the place where king DarkElement and his servants live. '''Melody Middle School - '''Melody Middle school is Rei's, Tarika's, Kasumi's and Haruka's school. '''Melody High School - '''Melody High School is Momoko's school. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: MoonlightTruth Category:Element Pretty Cure